


you'll always have me

by vlossoms



Series: KINKTOBER 2020 [4]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Cock Warming, Domestic Bliss, Feelings, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, but its fine, extremely soft, it fulfills day 10's prompt of, this is the opposite of kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlossoms/pseuds/vlossoms
Summary: Sometimes Juyeon just needs this- needs to be small with Jacob. And he knows Jacob will always give in to him.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Juyeon
Series: KINKTOBER 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961731
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69





	you'll always have me

**Author's Note:**

> So- this is a day late, but as most of my twitter friends know, I was in a car for nearly 10 hours yesterday so- here it is today! Please enjoy this decidedly not kinky kinktober fic. 
> 
> Please come yell into the [void.](https://twitter.com/sunrisecobi)
> 
> I DO NOT CONSENT TO MY WORKS BEING REPOSTED OR TAKEN. DO NOT REPOST MY WORKS.

There’s a stillness in the evening air broken only by the cool breeze filtering in through the cracked window and Juyeon’s voice echoing around the room. Jacob looks up from the papers strewn across his desk, takes in the sight of Juyeon standing small and unsure in the doorway and he just- he knows. 

He knows the signs of a bad day, has seen plenty in their years together- can see all of them in Juyeon right now, can hear it in the way his voice is so quiet, so different from the boisterous laughter that normally fills their house. There’s a reassuring smile on his face as he welcomes Juyeon into open arms, hands comforting and gentle as they pull the taller man into his lap. Work doesn’t matter, the papers spread far and wide, the laptop screen brightening up this half of the room with a solid white glow. 

“Hyung,” Juyeon whispers, the words barely even a breath against Jacob’s neck. He can feel the way Juyeon’s lips are moving, ghosting feather-light touches against his skin and it reminds Jacob of how often he misses this- how much he longs for Juyeon soft and pliant in his lap. 

Jacob hums in response, allows Juyeon to take what he wants- it’s no secret that he loves giving in to him. His hands find purchase on the dip in Juyeon’s waist, thumbs pressing in the lingering remains of bruises long healed. “Whatever you need,” Jacob assures, meeting Juyeon’s eyes when his stricken gaze finally lifts from the column of his neck. 

Juyeon’s lips curl up just faintly, the threat of one of his infamous grins tugging at Jacob’s heartstrings. “I just want to feel you,” Juyeon breathes, worship in his eyes and in the soft, reverent touches of his fingertips. 

“You can have me,” Jacob agrees, leaning back in the cushy leather chair he splurged on earlier in the year, let’s Juyeon’s hands roam freely and unhindered. 

“Focus on your work,” Juyeon presses the words into the honey skin exposed by his own wandering hands. Jacob fights back the urge to touch, merely trying to force his brain to get back into the work process, to focus on the words on the pages in front of him but it feels nearly impossible with the weight of Juyeon perched in his lap like he belongs there. 

Jacob has practice with this, tuning out the way Juyeon feels against him, has been in this situation numerous times- where Juyeon needs him. He’s back in the metaphorical zone, mentally critiquing the papers in front of him as Juyeon fishes his cock out of his pants, barely even hard. For Jacob, it feels almost clinical when Juyeon wraps a too-big hand around him and works him to full hardness- but to Juyeon, it’s calming, it’s what he needs right now. 

He never asks, doesn’t feel like he needs to know _all_ of Juyeon’s private inner musings. Jacob simply allows Juyeon to fit himself perfectly above him, sink down to the hilt and get himself comfortable. If this- something as simple as merely filling him- is what helps his brain, helps him unwind, removes the stress... Well, Jacob would do this for him all the time. 

The heat around him barely serves as so much as a distraction, Juyeon’s arms curled gently around his neck pulling at his mind more than anything. The comfort in the embrace, the soft puffs of air tickling his neck- all of it calls to Jacob. But he fights it back, rolls the chair forward just enough to allow the desk to rest just against the skin of Juyeon’s back and marks corrections on the papers as he sees them. 

Neither Juyeon nor his students can wait, both for different reasons of course- but Jacob is a simple man, ease to please and easier to please the people that matter to him. Juyeon’s head eventually drops, cheek pressed against the line of Jacob’s shoulders and soft, kind brown eyes shut in quiet slumber. 

Jacob is reminded sometimes that he’s in love with Juyeon in the little moments like this. When Juyeon feels little, when he needs the comfort of Jacob inside of him- when he just _needs_. 

The night passes like this, the quiet scratching of the pen against paper the only thing filling the silence well into the early morning. Juyeon’s soft breaths, his soft hair brushing against Jacob’s skin, his _soft_ body settled in Jacob’s lap- all of it lends to how loathe Jacob is to stop it, to disturb the peaceful aura. 

He’s gentle, careful, quiet as he tucks the papers away in his briefcase for the coming Monday, equally gentle and careful as he rearranges Juyeon in his lap, stands with him held tight in his arms. The hallway feels so much longer in the dark, well after midnight as Jacob meanders towards their bedroom still tucked inside Juyeon. 

Jacob lets himself fall into the recliner pushed into the corner, the plush chair perfect for nights like these. He’s overwhelming fond as Juyeon snuffles a little from the movement, curls in as close as possible until it feels like they are dangerously close to becoming one person. 

The night passes like this, Jacob falling asleep with lips soft against Juyeon’s forehead, only love between them. They can talk about it in the morning- or they won’t, whatever Juyeon needs is what matters in the end. For right now, they have this- and Jacob will give him _this_ for as long as he needs. 


End file.
